The long-term goals ofthe Hematopoietic Development & Malignancy Program (HDMP) are to elucidate basic mechanisms regulating normal and malignant hematopoiesis and to use this information to develop strategies for the prevention, diagnosis, prognostic stratification, and treatment of hematopoietic malignancies. We have identified areas of institutional strength and developed the following specific translational goals of the HDMP: 1) to leverage local expertise in cancer genomics to identify novel recurrent mutations in hematopoietic malignancies and develop their translational potential; 2) to expand translational research in multiple myeloma and lymphoma; 3) to take advantage of local expertise in fundamental hematopoiesis research to expand translational research in bone marrow failure syndromes; 4) to utilize local expertise in fundamental immunology and stem cell biology research to expand translational research in stem cell transplantation. Working groups in leukemia, lymphoma & myeloma, bone marrow failure and transplantation biology have been established to develop, review, prioritize and conduct translational research. The HDMP will foster collaborative translational research and provide training of junior investigators through research seminars, journal clubs, work-in-progress meetings and the annual HDMP retreat. The HDMP has 29 members from four Departments and one School. The HDMP is supported by $11,684,316 in funding, of which $4,798,898 is NCI funding and $6,264,597 is other peer reviewed funding. In the last grant period, members ofthe HDMP published 260 manuscripts, of which 34.6% represent interprogrammatic and 13.1% resulted from intra-programmatic collaborations.